The Origin of Ultimate Despairs
by phantomkid02
Summary: This is a What IF story about Junko and Nagito: when Junko make a bet with Nagito that could decide the future of Hope's Peak Academy. How well this change Junko and everyone else life. (Warning Spoilers Alert) This is my first FanFiction story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy!

 _ **September 25, Wednesday morning 11 A.M. in front of a school building a boy with messy long white hair wearing a long dark green coat and a plain white shirt with a strange red symbol on it with black jeans stood there.**_

" _Hope's Peak Academy a place that brings in top students from every field imaginable. A government-funded school of privilege. It be said that if you were to graduate from here you'll be set for life. This school was built to bring hope to the people. To enter this school you have to one, already be in high school. Two, you have to be the very best at what you do or three you can pay the enter fee, but if you do that you well only be a reserve course student not "Ultimate". And by the way an Ultimate is a title we gave the students here in Hope's Peak Academy a very fitting name for the hope of the world. And here I'm in front of the school gate, about to enter a school where only the elite should go…where only people with hope can go…a place where there should be no despair. But here I found a girl with so much despair I could just throw up…a holy place like this school should not have no need for despair. And it amazing how no one knows that she has despair in her heart…in her eyes…it like she is the embodiment of despair. There must be a reason why no one can see her for what she is…but the only reason I can think of is that in front of people she act out who everyone think she is the Ultimate Fashionista. But she can't fool me because I who loves talent, the Ultimate…and HOPE can see through her act…through her despair. So today I'm going to confront her. Maybe I can still save her…maybe there is still some hope inside her heart. Today right before the enter ceremony for the school…I will try to save her from despair."_

… **..**

… **..**

 _ **11:30 A.M. in front for the school gate**_

A lot of people are walking or run to the school built. _"There is a large amount of people who are well known throughout country who are coming to this school. People like Byakuya Togami the Ultimate Affluent Progeny and there is Sonia Nevermind the Ultimate Princess. There are also some scary people here too like Mondo Owada the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu the Ultimate Yakuza although they may look scary I still like them because they are Ultimate. But the person I'm looking for is still not here. Where can she be…?!"_ at that moment a big girl with long white hair and reddened-dark skin ran right past me and bump right into me. Send me flying almost two feet and hit some other girl from the back. _I open my eyes and found myself on top of the girl._ "Ow that hurt" the girl said.I stood up and put my head down then I started apologizing to the girl "I'm so sorry that I hit you" I still had my head down it look like the girl was about to scream that me but at that moment I hear another voice form the background said"He did not mean to hit you. It was my fault. I was run to fast and I did not see him so I bump right into him and send him flying" I _look behind to see the same girl who send me flying come back just to help me. And then she when up to the girl who was still in the floor and help her get up. "It ok. It not your fault and I'm not hurt either so it ok". I rise my head to_ see the face of the girl I hit and at that instant I froze and I felt like time had stopped there. _"It her…Ultimate Despair!"_ The girl looked at me with her blue eyes…eyes that would make anyone fall for her and it not only her eyes but her face too. She had beautiful pink hair."Oh! It you Sakura. It ok I didn't get hurt and you let no marks on me so it oh good." the girl said. _"So the girl behind me is called Sakura I feel like I hear that name before?"_ Sakura then said "are you okay, are you in any pain or is your head spinning. I'm sorry that I send you flying like that." I look right up to her and finally remember where I hear that name "Your name is Sakura Ogami right? You are the Ultimate Martial Artist correct?" Both of the girls look at me like if I was a fangirl who just met their superstar. Than she finally answer me and said "Yes I'm who are you?" I answer right away and said "You could say I am one of your biggest fans" The girl behind Sakura come at me with angry looking face and said "Hey you this is a school where only elite can come, it not a place where a fan can just come out of nowhere an just" At that moment she was cut off by Sakura. "Junko you don't have to be that mad at him" Junko than look at Sakura with a gloomy look and said "But he just a fan who come here just to see you or some other people. I mean this is a school for god sakes" Sakura then look at Junko with a serious look "And that why you should take care of him because he is a fan. You should try not to scary them away like" And right before she can finish that sentence I step in. "I'm a huge fan of both of you, but I am also a student of this school." Junko and Sakura then look at me with a surprise look in their faces. "Oh! You mean you are one of those reserve course student right?" Junko look at me when she said that. "No, I am just like you a student with an Ultimate…but my Ultimate is not that great of a talent like you guys. And on that note can I please talk to you Miss Junko?" Junko look at him with a confuse look but then look at Sakura and said "OMG! I think he fall for me?" Junko than stared laughing so loud that almost everyone look at her like she was crazy. "I did fall in love with you. It was almost love at first sight" I respond to her statement. She then look at me with more of a confuse look than before and said "I'm sorry but I don't like you at all" I then look down on the floor with a sad look on my face. Sakura at that time look at me and said "there are other fish in the sea. So don't feel too bad." I look at her and said "You are right, but this is the second time she reject me" At that time Junko look at me and said "What are you talking about this is the first time I meet you?" I stare at Junko for a good few minutes and said "No, this is the second time we meet. I'm not that surprise that you don't remember me. We meet at the park next to this school…I think it was on August 17 around the afternoon." Junko for the first time in their whole conversation gave a grim look at me. "Sakura can you gave me and him sometime alone?" Sakura look at me and Junko and said "Are you sure you want me to leave you alone with him?" Junko then smile and said "Yes, I need to talk to him alone" She then grab my arm and pull me away from Sakura.

… **.**

… **.**

 _ **11.45 A.M. Behind the School building**_

"Who the hell are you and…did you saw what happen that day?" Junko push me to the wall and I hear a loud sound like a crack come out from my back. "I'm sorry I never introduce myself did I? My name is Nagito Komaeda and my talent is Ultimate Lucky Student." Junko look at me with an unpleasant look and said "So why are you really looking for me Nagito?" I looked at Junko with a gloomy look in my face. "I just want to ask you something's that all. Like how come Hope's Peak Academy, the school where only the elite student who can bring hope to the world can allow someone like you in. How can a person with so much despair be here in this holy place?" Junko just look at me and did not answer my question. "If you don't want to answer me then I can try asking the same question to the headmaster" right before I could finish talking she cut me off. "Why do you care if I go to this school or not?" I answer her question with an anger look in my face. "This school is a place where you can find hope if you want to come here then dope your despair and open your eyes to hope." Junko walk away from me and started talking "I know, how about we make a bet Nagito?" Junko look at me. "Why are you trying to change the conversation?" She then turn around and look at me "I'm not trying to change the conversation." I look at her "What kind of bet are we going to play?" I answer her back. "A bet were hope and despair can fight it out" while she is talking she walk right next to me. "I hear in this school there is a student with an amazing talent called Ultimate Hope but I don't know who he or she is just yet. I bet you that I can turn this student into an Ultimate Despair." While she was saying all this I stop her. "And why should I play this game of your Junko?" When I said that she stop and look at me with a smile on her face. "You are pretty much said that hope won't lose to despair right? If that is true then let make a bet where the school hope fight against me who you believe to be Ultimate Despair. And let make this more fun. I make twenty more student plus the Ultimate Hope fall into despair." I look at Junko with a confuse look in my face "Now why would I let you do that?" Junko get close to my face and said "Because you who loves hope would love to see it fight against despair right? If you agree I'm sure you will see a hope that can beat any despair" …"What are the rules to this bet of your?" Junko then started explaining the rule "First rule is: you can't tell no one of this bet. Second rule is: You can't interrupt me when I'm working. You can only stop me when that student is about to fall into despair. Third rule is: If you break any of these rules you well lose. Four rule: If by some miracle that a student does not fall into despair I won't try again that mean I only get one chance to make them fall into despair. I'm done, if you want to add any rule you can right now." I just stand there thinking of Junko rules and trying to figure out why she put those rules out. "Rule number five: Until the bet is done no harm can be done to either of us. And the last rule will be that no new rules will be add on later in this bet." Junko took out her right arm "How about we also add that the loser well be punish. Oh and I only have three years to win or lose the bet." I look at her hand and then I grab it. "Okay you are on." After that we both part ways. _"Now my life…no my fight in Hope's Peak Academy beings now."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I should say this now before I forget. I don't own any of the characters or story that I use in this Fanfiction. They are own by Spike Chunsoft. I hope you play the game or reading the manga that they have. I hope you have a great time reading this story of** _ **Despair**_ **lol.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Welcome to Hope's Academy**

 **September 26 at 7:45 A.M. On top of the school roof.**

"How could you not tell me about this?" A girl is screaming at Junko.

"Calm down Mukuro. You don't have to get so work up about it." Junko then started to slow walk away from Mukuro. "I just did not know how to explain it to you...that all."

Mukuro walk right to Junko. "That just not right. I thoughts that we sisters were not supposed to hide anything from each other."

Junko then grab Mukuro from her arm and in an absolute voice "I told you already that in school, no one is allowed to find out that we are sisters."

Mukuro than looked at Junko with a scary look in her face. "S-Sorry, I forgot Junko. It just I don't understand why you would make a bet with him. If you really wanted to, you could have just told me to kill him for you."

Junko look at Mukuro with a disappointment look in her face. She then gave a big sigh. "Oh Mukuro, you dump child. I only made that bet so I can have fun in my school life. What other reason would I make that bet with that guy?"

After that Junko let go of Mukura and she then take a few step way for her. Mukuro still has a confused look in her face still not understanding Junko reason. "Okay, then" giving a sigh in the end of that okay. "I sill don't understand why he would accepted the bet or even your rules?"

Junko then let out a bigger sigh then the one before. "Again you disappointment me. My poor dump good for nothing sister." She then turn around looking away from Mukuro and say again. "The only reason he agreed to my rule or to my bet was because he think that My despair will lose to his or anyone else hope."

Mukuro then look at Junko with a sense of relief in her face. "Thank god. And there I thought that maybe you started to lose it."

 **(The bell ring)**

"Oh! I guess we have to go to class now. We should hurry."

Right when Mukura start to head to class Junko grab her arm. "Don't forget that in school no one can know that we are sister or that you are also Ultmate Despair do you -"

Before Junko could finish her sentence Mukura cut her off. "You know that I would never disobey you But...but can we still act like friends in school right?"

Junko than let go of Mukura arm. "Of course we can still act like friends. Now let go to class."

Both of them ran to class.

 **Fifteen minutes later inside a classroom.**

Inside the classroom there was sixteen student waiting for their teacher. Then man wearing a black suit with long blue hair come into the classroom.

"Now class, Please settle down." The man look at everyone in the classroom. "My name is Bastion Shingetsu and I will be your homeroom teacher."

The boy right next to me then speak in a loud voice "Mr. Shingetsu you are fifteen minutes late. Homeroom should have started at eight o'clock on the dot."

Look at the boy and then he stared looking around the classroom. "Now that weird?" He had a bewilder look on his face. "How come none of you guys are in your seats geeting ready for class?"

The loud boy then said "What are you talking about Mr. Shngetsu? Are you trying to make up an excuse to why you were late? Just because you are a teacher don't gave you an excuse to be late."

Mr. Singetsu then walk right in the front of class and stood there for few minutes. "Your name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru right?" The boy than shook his head and then said "Yes, My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru."

Mr. Singetsu smile and then begin talking "there is something I have to correct you on Kiyotaka. I am not late, homeroom don't stared until 8:15 in the first day of class. So that mean I'm not late." Kiyotaka looked at him with a stunning look in his face for about a minute "If that is case I am sorry for causing you trouble." Mr. Singetsu not even looking at Kiyotaka and trying to get his paper out his bag "It ok. Now then, since homeroom is already stared how about you guys start seat down in any chair you want. When you guys are done I want you guys to introduce yourself."

 **Ten Minute later**

"Ok now that everyone is sitting down and looks comfortable I want all you to introduce each other. Starting from this row going up to down. Gave me your name, Talent and if you want to say something about yourself go right ahead."

A boy with short blonde hair with light blue eyes with glasses on stood up from his chair. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black dressing shoes. "My name is Byakuya Togami and I am the Ultimate Affluent Progeny"

 **ULTIMATE AFFLUENT PROGENY**

That is all I will have to say about myself."

Then he sat back next one was a girl with two long purple ponytail hair. And she was wearing a dark pupple school sailor dress. She was also wearing glasses. "My name is Toko Fukawa and I am the Ultimate Writing Prodigy"

 **ULTIMATE WRITING PRODIGY**

"I know that no one will get alone with me...b-b-but I hope to my some friends anyways."

The one after her was another girl. This girl was also wearing a sailor uniform but her sleeve were torn part make room for big arms. She has long white hair with reddened-dark skin and scars in her right arm. In a deep voice. "Hello my name is Sakura Ogami and I am the Ultmate Martial Artist"

 **ULTIMATE MARTIAL ARTIST**

"Just to get it out of the way...I am a girl." Almost everyone in class was surprise. "If you guys any help work out I would glady help."

The after Sakura sat down the next person was a boy. He was chubby and has black hair and he wears glasses. He has on a white shirt with an orange tie that was a blue arrow on it. He has on a grey, unbuttoned cardigan with black pant on. "Hi my name is Hifumi Yamada and I am the Ultimate Fanfic Creatior"

 **ULTIMATE FANFIC CREATOR**

"If you don't know anything about anime, manga, games, ECT come to me and I will help you learn it."

After him was another boy. He has red spiked hair and has a goatee. Has a lot of pietcings in his ear and his eyes are light blue. He is wearing a white shirt with a red grunge skill design in it and on top of that his jacket beside that, he has on black pant on. "My name is Leon Kuwata and I am the Ultimate Beaseball Star"

 **ULIMATE BASEBALL STAR**

"Just to let you guys know I'm not really into baseball, what I really want to do in life is be a singer. I would like it if you guys help me reach that dream."Mostly everyone look at him with a confuse look in their face not too sure if that was meant for a joke or not.

Then a girl with long dark blue hair with a sailor-like school uniform stood up. "My name is Sayaka Maizono and I am the Ultimate Pop Sensation"

 **ULIMATE POP SENSATION**

"It nice to meet all of you"

She then sat down and another girl stood up. She is wearing a dark green jacket with a white dress shirt and brown skirt. She almost looks like a doll and when she start to talking in a low voice. "H-Hello my name is Chihiro Ikusaba, and I am the Ultimate Programmer"

 **ULTIMATE PROGRAMMER**

"I do hope we can all get along."

When Chihiro sat down another girl stood up. She has a plae like skin with long black hair that is into a two twin-drill pigtails. She is wearing a gothic lolita-style outfit, the outfit is a black jacket with a white rebbon lacing down her sleeves. She also has a white lace headpiece on and a silver looking weapon-like ring on her index finger. She has a big smile on her face and started talking. "Hello my name is Celestia Ludenberg and I am the Ultimate Gambler"

 **ULTIMATE GAMBLER**

"If any of you guys would like to play a game with me then I would accept any challenge."

The next one after her was a girl with tanned skin and brown hair with a ponytail. She is wearing an athleitc short and a red track suit jacket over a white shirt. In a high spirit voice she started talking. "My name is Aoi Asahina and I am the Ultiamte Swimming Pro."

 **ULTIMATE SWIMMING PRO**

"If you guys ever need help with your swimming, or just work out you can let me know. I glady happy out."

The next one was a boy with an extrayagant hairstye, spiky and large dark brown. He is wearing three set of top on. The first one is an old green looking uniform jacket, the second one is a white shirt and the last one is a small yellow shirt. He stood up and started talking. "I'm the Ultimate Clairvoyant, the name is Yasuhiro Hagakure."

 **ULTIMATE CLIRVOYANT**

"If any of you want me tell your future then let me kow. The first one of course is free, but after that one I will start charging you." Once again almost everyone looked confuse and they are not too sure if there are supposed to take that serious.

The next one to stand up was the boy name Kiyotaka. He has spiky black hair with red eyes and large eyebrows. He is wearing a white shcool uniform with an arm brand which has "Public Morals" write over it. In a loud voice he started talking "MY NAME IS KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU. I'M THE ULTIMATE MORAL COMPASS."

 **ULTIMATE ORAL COMPASS**

"I hope that everyone will have a great school life."

Mukuro was the next one to stand up. She was wearing that old school uniform. It a white shirt and dark blue shirt. She has a short black hair and has freckles across her face. She also has a tattoo of a wolf on her right hand. She talk in a clam voice. "My name is Mukuro Ikusaba. I am the Ultimate Soldier."

 **ULTIMATE SOLDIER**

She then sat down. Then a guy with a gangster look stood up. He has a light pale brown pronpadour hair. He is wearing a long black cost with a white shirt. And he also loose black pants. He started talking in a loud voice. "MY NAME IS MONDO OWADA...I am the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader."

 **ULTIMATE BIKER GANG LEADER**

"If you guys have a problem with me i will fucking kill you."

A girl stood up right after Mondo sat down. She has long purple hair and a pale like skin. She is wearing a dark purple collared over a white blouse and brown tie. She also has a short shirt, and has on a black glover. She started talking in a clam voice. "My name is Kyoko Kirlgirl. I am the Ultimate Detective."

 **ULTIMATE DETECTIVE**

Once she finish saying that she sat back down without another word. Then a boy stood up. He is kind of short. He has brown hair and light greyish green eyes. He is wearing a dark green hoodie black jeans. He started talking. "Hey my name is Makoto Naegi. And I am the Ultimate Lucky Student."

 **ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT**

Junko than looked at him with a confuse look on her face. ' _Did he just say he is the Ultimate Lucky Student? That can't be...because isn't Nagito the Ultimate Lucky Student...Something isn't right here...'_

While Junko was still think about what just happen she started to hear a voice "Jun...Jun...Junko!" She look up to see who was calling her name. It was Mr. Shingetsu who was already right next to her. "So Junko are you done daydreaming? If you are can please start introducing yourself to the classroom?"

Junko then look around the class than she stood up "Oh! Sorry guys, my name is Junko Enoshima. I am the Ultimate Fasionista."

 **ULTIMATE FASHIONISTA**

"I hope everyone here will get alone and have a great school life."

Mr. Shingetsu then looked at everyone in class. "Well okay then that should be everyone here. I do hope that we can all get alone."

 **(Bell rung)**

"Oh! That is the bell. So for now homeroom is done. I will see you guys later."

Junko was looking at Naegi again. _'How can there be two Ultimate Lucky Student? Which one is lying? I have get to the bottom of this.'_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I should say this now before I forget. I don't own any of the characters or story that I use in this Fanfiction. They are own by Spike Chunsoft. I hope you play the game or reading the manga that they have. I hope you have a great time reading this story of Despair lol.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Fanboy Meets His Superhero's**

 **September 26 at 7:50 A.M. In the front of the school gate.**

Nagito looked around his surroundings trying to find Junko. "I thought it would have been easy to find her again. Damn I should have asked her what her classroom number was before she left." Still looking around.

 **The bell rings.**

"Shoot class is about to start. I guess I will have to look for her again after homeroom."

 **Ten-minutes passed**

* * *

Nagito opens the door and there he saw his classmates stand there and talking to each other. "I guess I made it in time." He walks in the room looking for a chair to sit in and then a little kid walked into the classroom. The boy looks no more than ten years old. He has a black suit on with a red tie on. He has long light blue hair and gold eyes. He walks right in front of the class and looks around. Then he starts talking "Hello class I'm Mr. Hiroyuki Asai and I will be your homeroom teacher for the next three years. I hope we can get along."

Everyone just looks at him with a blank look on their faces. After one or two minutes a big guy from the back of the classroom started laughing in a loud voice and then walks to the kid "That was a funny joke." Mr. Asai then looks at him and said: "Mr. Nekomaru I would like it if you don't treat me like a kid…especially in class."

The big guy steps back a bit with a surprised look on his face "How do you know my name?"

Mr. Asai on an angry look on his face said "Did you not listen to me? I just said I am your teacher...T-E-A-C-H-E-R. So, of course, I would know your name."

Nekomaru still walking toward him tried to grab his head "A joke is not funny a second time you tell-!" Before Nekomaru can finish talking Mr. Asai grabbed him by the arm and threw him down to the floor.

Everyone had a surprised look on their faces except Mr. Asai who had the worried look on his face. "Shoot, I did it again. Are you okay Nekomaru?" Nekomaru stood up fast and looked at Mr. Asai. "Asai…where did you learn that? That was amazing."

Mr. Asai still looking worried he asked again "Are you okay Nekomaru?"

Nekomaru just looks at him with a smile on his face. "Of course, I'm okay. You have to try a lot harder than to hurt me. HAHAHAHAHA." Mr. Asai has a relieved look on his face. "Asai that technique was judo right?" Asai had a surprised look on his face. "How did you know that?" Nekomaru laughs out loud "Because I was the Judo coach in my middle school. So Asai where did you learn that move? Any-!" Before he can finish a man came into the room and cut Nekomaru off.

"He told you already he is your teacher, right? You should add Mr or sensei to his name?" Everyone looks at the man who was at the door. He has dark purple hair and eyes and has a black suit on with a purple tie. Another kid from the back said out loud "Who the fuck is this guy?" Mr. Asai points out to the kid and said "Mr. Fuyuhiko" please watch what you say in front of the Headmaster Jin Kirigirl."

 **HEADMASTER OF HOPE PEAK ACADEMY**

Mr. Kirigirl looks at Mr. Asai "That is okay Mr. Asai." Walking to the front of the class "I hope all of you in here will have a great time in our school and I know you all will learn a lot from Mr. Asai since he is the Ultimate Teacher."

Mr. Asai looks at Mr. Kirigirl "I am so happy that you said that Mr. Kirigirl. As he said I'm the Ultimate Teacher."

 **ULTIMATE TEACHER**

Mr. Asai with a proud look on his face started to talk. "I can learn anything fast and then teach it to anyone. My teaching is so easy anyone can learn from them." Mr. Kirigirl then walks to the door "Oh! Before I forget Mr. Asai I would like to see you before you go home today." Mr. Asai faces him. "Okay."

Mr. Kirigirl left the room and Mr. Asai then faces the class. "Okay then class if you would please listen to me. I will tell you where to sit down and then you will introduce yourself. Can you please tell me your name, ultimate and anything about yourself?"

 **Five minutes passed**

* * *

Mr. Asai walks to the near table to the door and points to it. "Okay class starting at this row."

At that moment, a girl came into the classroom. The girl has short chestnut hair and tan skin. She was wearing a short sleeved button up shirt with the top buttons undone. "S-Sorry I'm late for class tea-!" She looked around the classroom. "Oh! I guess I made it in time".

Mr. Asai walks up to her and said "Your later" with a mean look on his face. The girl looked at him and with a big smile on her face as she was about to pet his head. "What's a kid doing here?" But before she can try to pet him, he grabbed her arm and tosses her to the floor. He sighed, let go of her arm and said "Sorry about that it's just a reflex and I just been over this too. My name is Hiroyuki Asai and I'm your teacher." he helped her get up and then points to the empty desk. "This is the only desk left in class. Right now you have to introduce yourself. Give me your name, talent and say something about yourself… like why were you late for my class?" Before the girl when to her seat, she walked up to him again. "Hey...Umm M-Mr. Asai was it, how did you do that? Are you a Martial Artist?" Mr. Asai answers back "I will answer all question about me later, but first, I would like to hear the class introduce themselves." The girl walks to her desk and then starts talking.

My name is Akane Owari and I am the Ultimate Gymnast."

 **ULTIMATE GYMNAST**

"And the reason I was late is because I overslept". She said laughing when she was saying that. Mr. Asai looks at Akane. "That's no good Miss Owari. You have to remember to come to class on time". Akane looked at Mr. Asai with a big smile and said "I will" then she sat down on the chair.

The next one after Akane was a girl with red hair and had an olive green school uniform. She has green eyes and a few freckles on her face. She also has a camera around her neck. She stood up and started talking "Hey my name is Mahiru Koizumi and I'm the Ultimate Photographer".

 **ULTIMATE PHOTOGRAPHER**

"I love to take pictures, so if any of you want to take a group photo or know of a place with a great background to take a picture let me know." Mr. Asai looks at Mahiru. "Um…Miss Koizumi just to let you know if and when you do take a picture…please let me know first…I'm a little shy when taking pictures. Okay?" Mahiru responds back to him "of course Asai...Sorry, I mean Mr. Asai."

The next one to talk was a small looking girl with long blonde hair that was tied into curved twin tails, she has gold eyes. She is dressed in an orange, traditional furisode kimono with a white floral print pattern and a green obi sash which is tied around her waist. "My name is Hiyoko Saionji and I'm the Ultimate Traditional Dancer.

 **ULTIMATE TRADITIONAL DANCER**

"I want to let you guys know that every Sunday I'm going to dance in my family mansion. If you want to see me dance then come...the fee is only 360 yen. Oh! but Mr. Asai you can come for free if you want to." Mr. Asai looks at Hiyoko with a smile on his face. He then said, "thank you for the invitation."

Then Hiyoko sat down with a big smile on her face. After that, another girl stood up. This girl has long, dark purple hair and light greyish-purple eyes. She is wearing a nurse uniform which consists of a pale pink, collared short-sleeved shirt with puffed sleeves. She wears a white apron over this and has a short blue pleated skirt. She has bandages wrapped around most of her right leg and left arm. Additionally, she has a band - aid on her left knee cap and wears white socks and shoes. "H-Hello my name is M-Mikan Tsumiki. A-And I'm the Ultimate Nurse".

 **ULTIMATE NURSE**

"It's n-nice to meet you guys" Hiyoko then looks at her and said, "I was wondering who was smell like a pig, but now I know who it is." Mikan looks at Hiyoko with a scared look on her face and in a low voice said: "I'm s-s-sorry that I smell so bad." Mr. Asai looks at Hiyoko. "Miss Saionji please don't talk bad to Miss Tsumiki." Mikan then responds to Mr. Asai "Mr. Asai I don't mind if she talks to me like that I'm used to it. So it's okay-" Mr. Asai cut her off before she can finish talking, "No it's not okay. You guys are classmates. You should try to get along." Hiyoko looked at Mikan with a nasty look then she looks at Mr. Asai, "Okay Mr. Asai I'll get along with this pig… with her."

Then Mikan sat down on her chair a boy stood up. He is small and has the dusty blond crew cut hair. He also has a baby face with freckles along his nose. He is wearing a two-piece suit consisting of a dark pinstripe jacket and pants over a white dress shite. He has a brown – black tie with an animal skull emblem on it and has two silver rings on his right finger. "My name is

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and I'm the Ultimate Yakuza".

 **ULTIMATE YAKUZA**

"As long as you guys don't bother me I'll leave you guys alone…That's all." Then Fuyuhiko tried to sit down on his chair, but before he could Mr. Asai said:"Ah Mr. Kuzuryuu you do know that you can talk some more…right." Fuyuhiko sat down in his chair and gave Mr. Asai a nasty glare. "I fucking said that's all."

Mr. Asai gave a big sigh and said "who's next" A girl stood up. She has long silver hair which is tied up into two braids. She is wearing a black schoolgirl uniform with a red tie. The skirt is kind of short with dark tights underneath. She has bright red eyes. She is also carrying a sheath. "Hello everyone my name is Peko Pekoyama and I'm the Ultimate Swordswoman".

 **ULTIMATE SWORDSWOMAN**

"I'll just say this now I may be good using the sword, but I don't like to fight or use my sword." She stood quietly for a bit, then started talking again. "I hope we can get along."

After Peko sat down a boy stood up and looked at everyone in class. He has a long black coat with weird dog designs on it. On each shoulder, there are three red stripes and a diamond in the middle with another three red stripes. He has short silver hair and black eyes. He is wearing a red T-shirt with a fire skill design in the middle of it and black jeans. He then started talking in a deep voice "Hey, my name is Issa Shuzen and I'm the Ultimate Marksman."

 **ULTIMATE MARKSMAN**

"I'm just got to Japan this week. I may not know very much about Japan, so I hope you guys can show me the way of the samurai." Mikan looked at him with a scary look on her face and ask "Hm Issa, I don't want to sound rude, but for someone who is dressed like a street fighter you don't act like one." Akane then adds to Mikans' question "I know right. I mean we already have a yakuza in class we don't need another troublemaker here-" Mr. Asai then cuts off Akane "Ms. Owari and Ms. Tsumiki that is a rude thing to say to someone you just met. Also, Ms. Owari you shouldn't talk about being a troublemaker when you came late to class." Both Akane and Mikan look at Issa and said. "I'm sorry." Issa looked at them with a confused look on his face. "What are you apologizing for? I thought that this is how cool people dress up in class?" Mahiru then looks at Issa and said: "Who told you that?" Issa responds "Mr. Asai did" Everyone looks at Mr. Asai with a crept outlook on their faces. Mr. Asai then responds "L-Lets keep going with the introduction."

Issa sat down and at that moment Nagito was daydreaming and thought to himself _'Wow I can't believe that I get to study with so many Ultimates'_ In a loud voice Mr. Asai yell at Nagito name out loud "Ko-Koma-MR. KOMAEDA" and Nagito finally noticed him then he noted that it was his turn to introduce himself. He then stood up as fast as he could and started talking, "H-Hey my name is Nagito Komaeda and I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student"

 **ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT**

Nagito looked at everyone in the class and said nothing for a bit, and then with a big smile, he said "I hope we can all get along. If any of you guys ever need my help I am willing to help you."

When Nagito sat down a boy stood up. He has a plump body and is wearing a classic chef outfit. It is composed of a white apron with a red undershirt, a red handkerchief/scarf around his neck. He also has a small chef's hat on. He has dark brown hair all over that is styled in a pompadour that noticeably leans to the left. His eyes are two dark dots and have thick eyebrows. In a high- spirits voice "Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Teruteru Hanamura. And I'm the Ultimate Cook"

 **ULTIMATE COOK**

"Although I'm called the Ultimate Cook I would prefer if you call me Chef. But you ladies can call me whatever you want."

When he sat down the girl behind him stood up. She is wearing a school uniform with a ripped thigh high. She has piercings and many accessories. She has long multi-colored hair consisting of black, pink, blue and white, some of which is tied into two horns on the top of her head. She also talks in a high voice "Hello my name is Ibuki Mioda and I am the Ultimate Musician"

 **ULTIMATE MUSICIAN**

"If anyone here wants to hang out after class I'm game. We can go to the arcade to kill down some zombies or go to karaoke to rock the house."

After Ibuki was done with that she sat back down on her chair, and the boy behind her stood up. He is wearing a bright neon yellow jumper with a dark brown streak on both sides and several hot pink markings that go down to his ankles. His hair is dyed hot pink and is somewhat badly layered. His teeth are sharp and resemble a shark's. "Hey, my name is Kazuichi Soda and I'm the Ultimate Mechanic"

 **ULTIMATE MECHANIC**

"If anyone here wants my help with their bicycle or car let me know. I can make it better than it was before."

When Kazuichi sat down a guy behind him stood up. He has blond hair and bright blue eyes and he is wearing glasses. He is wearing a white dinner jacket, white slacks, and white dress shoes. He is big and fat. With a voice of authority, he spoke, "My name is Byakuya Togami and I'm the Ultimate Affluent Progeny"

 **ULTIMATE AFFLUENT PROGENY**

"I will say this only one time. I will be the class rep of this class. If anyone here has trouble with anything I will help you out." Hiyoko said to Byakuya, "I'm surprised that you are a nice person. Given your Ultimate, Mr. Hamhands?" Byakuya faces Hiyoko, "Are you calling me Hamhands?" Hiyoko shook her head yes. "Oh! I never got a nickname. Well, I am a nice person as long as you don't get in my way of doing things. That's all I have to say."

He sat down and the boy in the next row stood up. He is wearing a long, black jacket that is always left open. The left sleeve is pulled up to the elbow and held by silver pins and he wears a long purple scarf. The back of his jacket, as well as both ends of his scarf, have a strange, vertical symbol printed on them. His entire left arm, at least up to the elbow, is completely covered in bandages. He is wearing an earring hangs from his right ear, and he wears two silver rings on his right hand. Under his jacket, he is wearing a white button-up shirt that is also left open, and another shirt under it which is slightly darker and has a greyish-purple cross design across its front. He seems to be wearing normal black pants held up with a black belt and silver buckle, and black boots with numerous straps across them. His left eye is grey, while his right eye is red. He has a greyish scar that runs down the left side of his face and through his left eye. His skin tone is noticeably pale and greyish. His head appears to be shaved from the neck up to his temple, where the rest of his hair seems to be slicked back with the exception of a poof of hair in the middle that sticks up and is fairly curly. His hair color is black with pale grey streaks through it. In a deep voice, he said, "My name is Gundham Tanaka and I'm the man who will become god of this world" Everyone in class looks at him with a confused expression, then Mr. Asai faces the class and said, "Mr. Tanaka is the Ultimate Breeder."

 **ULTIMATE BREEDER**

Gundham in a loud voice said, "No I'm not just any 'Breeder'. I am the man who will be the ruler of this world." At that moment, four hamsters came out from his scarf. "And these are my Four Dark Devas of Destruction, San-D (orange and white), Jump-P (grey and white), Maga-Z (chipped ear), and Cham-P (big and orange)." Everyone again looks at him with a confused look on their faces.

After that Gundham sat down then the girl behind him stood up. She has knee-length blonde hair with pale skin and light green eyes. She is wearing a green and white dress with a large red ribbon on the chest and a dark green, almost black, ribbon in her hair. She then starts talking with a powerful voice. "Hello, my name is Sonia Nevermind and I'm the Ultimate Princess"

 **ULTIMATE PRINCESS**

"I would like it if everyone here could just try to treat me like anyone else and not like a princess. I hope we can all get along."

After Sonia sat down a tall, muscular man with black hair stood up. He wears a white tank top under a black gakuran, as well as blue tracksuit pants and sandals. He has chains around his neck with a whistle hanging in the middle part and emits a blue electric aura from his eyes. He has two scars running from the top of his both eyes downwards in their own directions. He also has a towel tucked into the back of his pants. He then starts talking with a loud manly voice, "Hey My Name Is Nekomaru Nidai and I'm the Ultimate Team Manager"

 **ULTIMATE TEAM MANAGER**

"If there is anyone here who wants me to give them a workout schedule, then let me know, and I will have you winning the Olympics in no time." Nekomaru then gave a big laugh while he said all that.

After that Nekomaru sat down the last person to talk is a small guy that looks like a child. He has a sports bowl haircut and has puffy cheeks. He has dark brown eyes. He wears a brown suit and brown pants, with a long sleeved white shirt underneath with a Hope's peak Academy button located on the front as well as white rubber shoes. His looks are so plain that he looks like he is not an Ultimate. He is holding a bag of pastries with the name "Hansel & Gretel" bakery written on the bag. He then starts talking with a calm and normal voice, "Hey, my name is Yuto Kamishiro and I'm the Ultimate Bodyguard"

 **ULTIMATE BODYGUARD**

"I also work as the headmaster bodyguard, so I might not be here all the time because of it, but I do hope we can still be friends…Also, teach, I'd like to eat my sweets right now, so sorry in advance." Mr. Asai looks at Yuto. "That's okay I guess."

Mr. Asai then stood up and looked at the clock, he faces the class and started talking, "Ok class that is it for introductions. Homeroom is almost done and you guys will have a ten-minute break, but before I let you guys go let me tell you one more thing. Next week your school uniforms are coming in and you will have to wear them."

The bell rang

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Mr. Asai walks toward the door. Then Nagito got up and walks out of the class. "I guess it's time for me to go look for Junko again. I don't want her to have the upper hand on me."

* * *

I just want to let everyone know that I had two different accounts on FanFic but I forgot the e-mail, so if you see another story with the same title then that is my other account. I won't be using that account. All of my work will be on this account. I will also try to post every new chapter monthly. I hope you like it and please let me hear your thoughts on my chapters.


	4. Chapter 2,5

**Disclaimer: I should say this now before I forget. I don't own any of the characters or stories that I use in this Fanfiction. They are own by Spike Chunsoft. I hope you play the game or reading the manga that they have. I hope you have a great time reading this story of Despair lol.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2.5**

 **Ultimate Gambler VS. Ultimate Lucky Student**

After Homeroom ended, Junko gave a sign to Mukuro to get out of the classroom and meet up on the rooftop.

"Mukuro I need you to keep an eye on Makoto Naegi."

Mukuro then responds to Junko's request with a question. "Is it because of what Makoto said that he is the Ultimate Lucky Student and that does not match what that Nagito guy said?"

Junko then looks around. "Yeah, I need you to keep an eye on Makoto see if he really is the Ultimate Lucky Student. Make sure he and everyone else does not know about your secret."

Mukuro then looks at Junko with a confused look on her face. "So you want me to just keep an eye on Makoto? How do I know if he is the Ultimate Lucky Student?"

Junko looks at Mukuro with a disappointed look on her face then she sighs. "Just stay around him and keep testing him to see if he is what he says he is." After that Junko starts walking away from Mukuro. "Now that we are done with that I have to go see Yasuke and Nagito, and plan what to do next."

Junko left Mukuro. Then she went back to the classroom thinking what is she going to do to test Makoto. _'How should I test him? I can't just walk up to him and just ask him if he is the real Ultimate Lucky Student can I?'_

She then bumps into Celestia who then fell to the floor. Then in an angry voice Celestia says "Ow. Watch out where you're going."

Mukuro then looks at Celestia with a blank look on her face. Then she remembers who Celestia is and then comes up with an idea."I'm sorry about that." She then reaches out her hand to Celestia.

Celestia then grabs Mukuros hand and got up. "Well then at least you apologized."

Mukuro then looks at Celestia. "Your name is Celestia right? If you are can I ask you something?"

Celestia then looks at Mukuro with a confused look. "Yes, I'm Celestia..what do you want from me...?"

Mukuro introduces herself. "I'm Mukuro Ikusaba the Ultimate Soldier. I want to ask you are you really the Ultimate Gambler does that mean that you have never lost a game in your life?"

Celestia looks at Mukuro with an angry look on her face. "Don't just call it a game. It's a lifestyle."

Mukuro was confused why she was mad at her. "I'm sorry. I did not mean any harm to that I just wanted to ask you something is all."

Celestia calms down a bit. "What do you want to know?"

Mukuro then asks her question. "I want to know if you, Celestia Ludenberg the Ultimate Gambler, Can beat Makoto Naegi the Ultimate Lucky Student in a game of poker?"

Celestia looks at Mukuro with a smile and she starts to laugh."Ha..Hahahahaha. Did you really just ask me that ridiculous question...That I Celestia Ludenberg would lose to that man...?"

Mukuro still with a calm face answered Celestias' question. "Well...He is the Ultimate Lucky Student so that would mean that maybe he is the only person that can beat you right?"

Celestia stops laughing and then her face turns red with anger. "If you think that man..no that boy can beat me then I will prove to you that I, Celestia Ludenberg, can beat him."Celestia then walks to the classroom looking for Makoto. Mukuro walks behind her. Celesia then looks at Mokoto with a smile. "You are Makoto Naegi right?"

Makoto with a confused look on his face answers her question. "Yes...I'm Makoto Naegi and...you are Celestia right? What can I do for you?"

Celestia just kept looking at Makoto then sighs. She then thought to herself. _'I knew it...He still looks like a D rank person...not worth my time.'_ She then starts talking to Makoto. "I would like to know if you want to play a game with me?"

Makoto then answers her question. "Sure what kind of game are we playing?"

Celestia responds. "Let's play poker..." Makoto nods his head with a yes, but Celestia continues talking. "The punishment game is that the loser has to be the winners slave."

Makoto froze for a second then he reacted. "W-What? Slave? Why do we have to play a punishment game?"

Celestia then answers the question. "Will if we just play a game of poker with no punishment, then the game well be boring right? and besides you are the Ultimate Lucky Student right? Don't you want to see who is better your talent or my talent?"

Makoto then looks at Celestia with a confused look. "N-No I don't want to know who is better and anyway you can..." Makoto then stops half way then looks at Celestia. "Okay...I 'll play your game."

Celestia then had a happy look on her face. "Okay then we will play one round, and no matter what happens the loser can't complain...okay?"

Makoto then responded. "Okay"

Mukuro then set two tables for Celestia and Makoto to play their game. Celestia then looks at Makoto with a bored look on her face and thought to herself. _'Is he really the Ultimate Lucky Student?'_

"Maybe you should give up Makoto. I promise you that I will be good to you." Makoto looks at his cards and did not respond to what Celestia said. She then got a little bit angry at him. "Makoto, you have to be really lucky if you want to win this round, otherwise, I'm going to have my very first slave."

Makoto said in a small voice. "No, you're wrong."

Celestia looks at him with a confused look on her face. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Makoto then looks at Celestia and in a loud voice. "No, you're wrong." Celestia looks more confused. "I believe in my talent..." and in a small voice "I believe in hope." Right when they were about to finish playing the round Mukuro looks at Celestias' hand and saw that she a Royal Flush hand. When she tried to see what Makoto had the bell rang and Mr. Shingetsu came into the classroom. "Okay everyone class has begun."

Celestia then looks at Mr. Shingetsu and ask him if they can finish their game. Mr. Shingetsu responds. "No. If you want to finish your game you guys can always play after school."

Celestia sighs, both her and Makoto look at each other, put their cards down and went to their seats. Mukuro picks up Makotos' hand and saw that he also had a Royal Flush. "H-How? Two Royal Flush at the same time... I don't think I ever saw that happen in a game of poker." She looks at Makoto and thought to herself. _'Maybe he really is the Ultimate Lucky Student?'_

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. I am going to write a side story about Mukuro Ikusaba and Makoto Naegi, so all the .5 chapters are going to be about what Mukuro Ikusaba sees. Also thank you God-Of-Storms7490 for pointing out the grammar. I would also like to thank MasqueradingLie and love everything girl for following me in my story.


End file.
